Friendship?
Friendship??? Episode 2 of Firepelt's Eternity. Have fun! --- You may be wondering what a Firepelt is. It's a cat with red fur and the power to burn cats with their fur. In this case, since my claws are inside, some of my fur that's the border between my claws and paw are in there...burning the Cold Syndicater from inside. With an agonized yowl, Furs fell back with a shuddering sigh. I looked up to see the appreciation in Dolent's eyes. He looked smug and shot a look at the other Dark Art teachers. They slowly nodded in approval, their haunting gazes fixed on me. I try not to shudder. 2 cats hurry into the combat arena and drag Furs's body away. Furs. What a weird name. I slowly pad out of the arena. I'm not bleeding, but my left forepaw is chilled. I try to burn it off, but I only feel it slowly numbing. Mangle stands up, and starts whispering to the other masters, flashing looks at me. Finally, Bone looks at me, his yellow eyes fixed on my eyes. "We have a new assassinator. But first she needs to pass the test. This is only her 2nd kill of the 5 tries. Should we give her the test?" "Aye!", the other toms yowl. The masters break apart, ready to train the other apprentices. Dolent looked at me with his 'Don't you dare lose' look, and padded over to a Desert Syndicater. Mangle signaled me to go to the Clawpost. So I went, and obediently scratched my claws against the old birch, sharping the tips. What would Cardinal say? If he found out I was a dangerous assassinator that could burn anyone. What would the think of me? --- "Amber! Please sit with us!", Cleo called. I smiled, and sat next to her, setting my vole on the table. Already there was Cardinal (ooh), Thorn, Dearie, Thunder, Flare, Aquamarine (ugh),Dream, Crystal, Amaranthine, Sonya and Jade. I bit into a vole slurping up the leaking blood. What? I can eat my food the way I want to. Compare me to the toms and I'd look like a little miss perfect. "Ooooh Flare and Sonya, sitting together.", Dearie swooned. Sonya looked hurt and uncomfortable, while Flare froze. "Shove off.", I mumbled. Dearie looked at me and rolled his eyes. "She's right. Leave the poor thing alone", Cleo snapped. "Yeah Dearie, shush!", Thunder added. Cardinal shrugged. "I won't tease you but I ship it." Flare looked really uncomfortable now, and Sonya's face was red. I sighed, and decided to change the topic. But the only thing I could say was things about being a Firepelt. And I didn't want their opinions to change on me. Luckily, Dream spoke: "Did you hear about the Cold Syndicate death?" I froze. Hopefully, she is not talking about who I think she is. "Who?", Thorn asked. "Just a tom called Furs." Okay, that is him. Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh n-"Who killed him?", Sonya whispered. "A Sky Syndicater.", Dream hissed. Everyone turned to me, like they knew I was the culprit. "What?", I snap. "You think it's me?" Everyone turns away. Cold Syndicate is really upset. That was their heir. Oops. I may or may not have murdered the Cold heir in cold blood. Eek. I finish up my vole quickly pretending nothing was wrong. By now the topic had changed to be about the popular cats. I acted besotted in my food...so I didn't throw up all over my friends. --- "Class! Bring your history homework forth!", Professor Daili commanded. I gulp. I was nearly done with it in class yesterday when Dolent had taken me away. Her gaze fell on me. "Where is your homework?", her sharp eagle gaze and bristled silver fur frightens me. I notice Cleo, Flare, Thunder, and Cardinal watching. "I-um, never got a chance to finish it." "What?!", she booms. Now everyone's watching. "Amber Amaranthine Skysana, this is highly unacceptable for a 14 mooner. Where is your paper?", the use of my middle name and last name gives me the feel that this is a real deal. Well it is! Before I can say anything, Thunder stepped forward. "The kits in the nursery reservatory found it, and ripped it, that is what happened." Professor Daili looked at him to me. "Is that true Amber?" "Yes, it is." "Hmmph. You're still getting an F for the assignment. I would say 14 moon olds would be more mature!", she huffed. So no point. "I also heard the kits say, Daili's a porcupine pinger.", Cardinal added. "What?!", before she dashed out of the room, she called :"STUPID KITS! ARGH FINE I'LL GIVE YOU A B- UNGRATEFUL STUDENT!!!!", then she ran out over to probably the kit reservatory. I smile shyly at Cardinal. "Thanks guys.". "No problem", Thunder said and we all decided to sit next to each other. I guess I have new Friends? The End!!!